


Moths In My Belly

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: As in mentioned, Coufeyrac mooning over Combeferre, Crushes, I DID NOT WRITE THIS, M/M, Minor Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, but oh well, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac enjoys his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moths In My Belly

“I’ll be home soon, just have to get the ice cream”

 

Coufeyrac read the text Combeferre had sent him and smiled, pressing the phone against his chest with a sigh. Joly, who was sitting next to him and had been staring at the same page on the textbook for at least two minutes with a vaguely horrified expression, looked at him and chuckled.

 

“Combeferre again?” He asked, looking amused. “Just tell him that you like him already. We all know he likes you too. And besides, communication is the bedrock of any healthy relationship.”

 

“I know. But this is just too much fun.”

 

“Studying is fun? Learning about all the ways you could poison yourself in lab is fun?” 

 

“Well, yes, of course that too. But no, I just mean- talking to Combeferre. Sighing over him. It’s just wonderful! I mean each one of his messages is a treasure!”

 

“If you say so. I prefer smooching my lovelies myself. Which you could be doing too if you would just talk to him!”

 

“I’m sure I’ll do that at some point. But for now I'm enjoying this. Let me live!”

Joly smiled a tiny bit before they both returned to their notes until Coufeyrac’s mobile vibrated and he quickly checked it before looking back up.

 

“’Ferre is going to get us sprinkles! Isn’t that just adorable! He remembered I liked them! I think I shall swoon,” Coufeyrac said, holding one hand to his heart and the other to his forehead in a dramatic fashion.

 

“Everyone knows you love sprinkles. You tried to add them to pizza.”

 

“And I still think that was perfectly edible!”

 

“No. No it wasn’t. Stop saying that. It was awful. I know because you made us all try it” 

"Combeferre said he liked it."

 

"That's because Combeferre is head over heels for you. Everybody knows this. Now get back to your revision, you have an exam in two weeks."

 

“Spoil-sport. Hey, do you know Combeferre caught a moth yesterday?”

 

“How fascinating.”

 

“It is! He took about fifty pictures and decided he wanted to learn more about their anatomy. Also he sent me a random link to a Wikipedia article about silk moths at two in the morning. I think he likes me!”

 

“I’m sure he does. Hey do you know what rad thing Musichetta, Bossuet and I did when we first figured out we liked each other?”

 

“No, what did you do?” 

 

“We talked about it! Now let me concentrate on studying for a bit, I have to find all the hazard and precautionary statements for cyclohexane.”

 

Courfeyrac went back to grinning at his phone, scrolling through old messages. He couldn’t wait until Combeferre got to the dorm, he’d read up on moths just so they would have something to talk about.


End file.
